


Work me Out

by Mjs_Wonderland



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Fit, Fitness studio au, Fluff, Gym AU, Gym mafia, New York, One Shot, Real Life Supersoldier, Sebastian Stan Training, University, probably a one shot, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjs_Wonderland/pseuds/Mjs_Wonderland
Summary: Bored at work resulted in this.Wrote this on my phone so please have mercy on my spelling and format fuck ups.This was supposed to be a one shot...Open for prompts as usualHave fun!





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple of weeks since I've last hit the gym. A cold and the following laziness that grabs hold of me whenever I don't go for a week or two, did their best to keep me away from it. But here I was. I walked in and made my way to the back where there was more space in front of the mirrors and at this time of day less people. I walked past a group of men, a short glance told me they were older... about  mid-thirties. They were laughing, taking pictures or videos and one of them was going on about a "gym mafia". I tried not to chuckle but the grin I had on my face was impossible to wipe off. One of them, I recognised as an actor though i couldnt think of his name try as i might. I remembered a supernatural movie with him in it when I was a teen.. I think I even had a crush on him.  
 He stood a little to the side, one if his headphones still in,  and he noticed me. It wasn't hard to notice me, since apart from them and me  no one was back there, but still. We locked eyes and for a second the sound around me was drowned out. I was locked in on the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. He smiled at me, probably amused by my stunned expression. I tried not to trip on my way to the far back of the room. From my place I could watch them but I was far away enough that, whoever he was, couldn't see my flushed face.  
I started to stretch and tried my best to concentrate on my breathing, but when they started doing pull-ups I damn near fell forward on my face. Even from this far away I was able to see his muscles  ripple beneath his shirt. I didn't realise I was still in a downward dog position staring at this gorgeous human being doing pull-ups as if he'd never done anything else. I groaned inwardly.  While I was grumbling to myself, he turned and looked over to me. And again, when our eyes met he smiled at me and suddenly my knees felt all wobbly. I dropped down on my knees, wondering why I was so weird.  Why couldn't I be suave and elegant and graceful? No I was a pretty big klutz. I could trip over air. But especially in moments like this, when a hot guy casually smiles at me I embarrass myself as much as possible. I tried my best to refocus,  got up and looked around.  The handlebars were right next to him. I had no choice but  to go over there and get some if i wanted to continue.  So I  gathered up my courage and started walking.  
He was talking to someone when I stepped behind him and started testing with which weight I was going to work out that day.  I knew which ones I needed but part of me wanted to stay close, hoping he'd notice me.  And really he turned around and smiled at me. Not only his eyes were gorgeous,  he himself was smoking hot. I was dazed and confused but I managed to smile. "Hi." He said quietly. "Hey. " I retorted and quickly averted my eyes grabbing two weights  and walked back to my spot. I put my headphones in and started my routine.  He was entirely too good looking. I'd never thought it possible, but here he was. This man, his face, his voice were a danger to my decency. I had so many dirty thoughts in the 3 seconds I stood before him, I felt the need to confess my sins.  
Meanwhile I tried not to look at him, from time to time it felt like someone was looking , no staring,  at me but I didn't turn. When I was done, I walked back and put the bars down.  He was busy on the  bench press so I did my best to hurry by unseen. I walked over to the bikes and started my 30 minutes cool down bike ride. Staring blankly ahead, buried deep in day dreams I saw his buddies leave the gym and wondered where he was. About 3 minutes later someone sat down on the bike next to me. I glanced over and had to realise it was him.  
He gave me a short smile and then turned to the panel in front of him. He pressed a few buttons, his brow furrowed. "I don't think he's ever been on these things" I thought to myself as I felt a smug grin grow on my face. I stared at him in amusement.  He looked over to me and shrugged apologetically.  "I guess there's no pretending I have a fucking clue about this." He said with a laugh. I didn't say anything, I looked at his legs hoping I'd assume right when I punched in some settings. I couldn't help but think the words "perfect for thigh riding" over and over again. Making it incredibly difficult to breath.  "You press this button if it's too hard on your legs." I said with a wink. Why was i winking? I could feel a blush creep up my neck and slower cover my face. I had already accepted that he'd never say another word to me again, when suddenly "I haven't seen you here in a while." My head whipped around. He... what? "Um... I was sick. And then I got kinda lazy for a while." I managed to stutter. Suddenly he seemed to realise what he had said. "I didn't mean to sound creepy. Im not stalking you or something. .it was just you know.. I was afraid we chased you off or that you didnt feel too comfortable in here at night." A small insecure chuckle escaped him. I couldn't help but giggle myself. "Don't worry. I am surprised anyone noticed me at all. Your training seems very... intense. And usually I'm almost done by the time you guys get here." The apologetic expression on his face changed to a smug grin. "So you were watching us?" Again, I could feel my face heating up. "Wasn't like I wanted too. You were right in my line of sight. Also, I have to work longer this semester so I can't stop by earlier anymore. .not that I'm stalking you." I mumbled pouting a little since he was obviously doing this to make me uncomfortable.  Suddenly he laughed out loud. "You're adorable. By the way, I'm Sebastian. " He held out his  hand. And then I realised where I knew him from. I reached for his hand. "I'm NAME." I wasn't sure what to do. It was him. Fucking Sebastian Stan.  I had forgotten that weird teenage crush I had on him. I mentally shook my head. That was over 10 years ago, I  was a grown Ass woman and I would behave like one. "It's a pleasure to finally know your name." His eyes lit up while His grip on my hand was firm and strong but it didn't hurt, I didn't want to let go. "So, NAME" He said, releasing me and turning back facing forward. "What do you do when you're not here?" There's an ease in his voice that transfers to me. I'm not nervous,  as I would usually be when a good looking stranger talked to me. It felt natural. "I work a lot. I teach English Literature in college, also I'm writing my doctor's thesis right now.. So I literally don't do much beside work, sleep and come here to clear my head." "And here I am bothering you in your free time." He mumbled, a slightly conflicted expression on his face only betrayed by the mischief gleaming in his eyes. "It's quite alright to be bothered from time to time." The relieved smile spreading across his face was a reward I had not anticipated.  Then and there I knew this was my favourite face he could make.  "So far." A tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered.  A jolt of guilt shot through me and at the same time my bike beeped, telling me time was up. "I guess I see you around." I said looking down as I got up and wiped the bike down. "I gotta go." "I'm usually here Mondays thru Wednesdays." He called after me. I didn't turn, I just sped up and tried to get away as fast as possible.   
On my way home i contemplated switching gyms, never going again or just going Thursdays thru Saturday. But I knew I'd be back. As I got to my apartment I took a shower and fell asleep on the couch watching The Daily Show.  
The next day I stood in front of the gym, I was earlier than usual, still most people had already left. I heard a familiar laugh behind me and when I turned around, I saw him casually walking towards the gym with a friend talking and laughing carefree. My stomach dropped. Before I could slip in unnoticed, he saw me. He waved wildly calling my name. I couldn't do anything but stare back with a small smile and a wave.  "Hey NAME. How are you? " He smiled from ear to ear. I mumbled a response unable to keep it together.  I had slept horribly and my back was sore from staying on the couch all night. Work had been a drag as well and I just felt not like myself that day. He must've sensed something was up because he gave me a sympathetic smile and a light pat on my shoulder. "See you inside?" He said in a low voice. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face despite my sour mood. "Yea." I retorted as I made my way to the ladies changing rooms.  
It was the same as yesterday. I walked past them all the way to the back.  I did my warm up, got some weights and did my program.  Sebastian smiled at me whenever our eyes met which seemed to be a lot that day. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be constantly looking at me. I didn't mind really, it had been a while since anyone had paid attention to me in this way. I figured if he'd just wants to hook up sometime I'd be down for that. Never would I imagine it was something else. Why would it be? He saw me and he thought maybe we could have some fun, what else ? We didnt get a chance to talk when i went for the weights. So later on I found myself daydreaming during my cool down and again he sat down next to me. He punched in the same numbers I did yesterday and started without as much as a glance in my general direction. "A penny for your thoughts. They must be very difficult according to that frown on your face." He said in a low voice , I hadn't had the pleasure to hear before. It startled me, it was as if he knew that I tried to stop the NSFW pictures popping up in my mind. I could feel myself blush. "No, just.. intense i guess." The mischief was audible in my voice, I had not planned to sound so.. bold.  I shook my head slightly,  amused by my incompetence to function like a normal human woman. But when I saw Sebastian, when he talked to me I couldn't have told you how to behave normal if my life depended on it.  
Sebastian on the other hand just chuckled. I couldn't help but join in. Now we were both grinning like idiots riding bikes to nowhere. "I almost thought you wouldn't come today." He said quietly.  "I thought so too" I said before thinking. But he didn't even look at me. "Why?" His voice was still so low, it felt as if we were sharing a deep and dark secret. I couldn't free myself from this spiral I was surely heading down. "I didn't know what I would do." I whispered.  It was true. I felt overwhelmed by his presence, I couldn't think clearly.  I wanted him, yes definitely,  but I've never been one to just fuck around. Or at least I haven't been like that since my freshman year in college. "If what?" There was something demanding in his voice. I had to answer.  I knew I could just go, he wasn't threatening or intimidating but he had an energy about him that made it impossible for me to pull away. "If I were to be alone with..." i couldn't.  "With?" He'd made me say it. "You." It was nothing but a whisper. I jumped when my bike beeped and told me my cool down was over. Without another word I stormed out of the gym. Lucky for me there was a Lady's Exit to the parking lot in the changing rooms. You could only open it from the inside, and at night a security guard would be in the parking lot next to that door making sure you could get to your car safely. It was also way faster to go that way than the other way round. I always made the effort to ensure that I parked near said door whenever I came to the gym in the evening. I walked past Ryan the security guard and waved goodnight. He was an ex-military, 6'3" guy and though he had tattoos and looked like he'd eat you alive, he really was a sweet and nice father of 4.  
I got to my car and sat there for at least 10 minutes contemplating why I kept running away from Sebastian. I usually wasn't this shy or easily embarrassed. I couldn't come up with a satisfying answer so I shook my head as if this would help to stop thinking about him and drove home. 

Thursday. No gym today. I should feel relief. But no. I feel restless.  Uneasy. Suddenly everything seems boring. I wonder What  Sebastian is up to...

 

Friday. Uuuugh.... what is this madness?  I got a measly two hours of sleep, I'm grumpy and tired but I can't sleep. Does he sleep on the right or on the left side of the bed? 

 

Saturday. I will not move. I will not think. I will just lay here and try not to exist anymore. Existence is pain. Im going to get drunk. I wish I could drunk text him right now. 

Sunday. The World is a horrible place,  men are disgusting and I will never drink again. I'll order pizza.  FML. I will see Sebastian tomorrow.  Maybe. Probably.  hopefully. 

 

Monday. I slept like a baby. I didn't even notice I hadn't seen Sebastian since Wednesday. I was so proud of my strength.  At least that's what I told myself until I believed it. When I went in Sebastian was already in the middle of his work out.  I just walked by with a small smile and a tiny wave. "I'm pathetic" I kept thinking. And just like last week, as I was daydreaming during cool down, he sat down next to me. He didn't say a word. He looked at me from time to time but didn't open that pretty mouth of his. After a couple of minutes I panicked because I had only 20 more minutes until I would inevitably run away from him again. "So..Um. .. had a nice week?" I facepalmed myself on the inside. He chuckled obviously enjoying my embarrassing try at being cool and suave.   "It...felt a lot longer than just a week." He said without looking my way. I could see a little blush creeping up his neck but I figured this came from the exhaustion after his workout. He'd never just casually say something I could interpret as him missing me. Or well at least wanting to see me again. I don't know where I found the courage but somewhere I picked it up and said "Yea, my week seemed endless too. It's a shame I can't come by more often.. I just love this total exhaustion mixed with an unreasonable amount of energy you feel at the end." He hummed in agreement.  When I looked at him, his eyes were somehow darker than I remembered.  His gaze was also a lot more intense then ever before. I felt nervous. And naked. When he realised what he was doing he cleared his throat and the light blush from before was now turning all shades of dark red. It was adorable. Or it would have been if I didn't have the same problem. My face was hot and I knew I was about to break out sweating like a madman so when my bike beeped I was about to dash away when suddenly...  
He grabbed my hand. "Wait, Cinderella. Don't run off for a third time. Please?" He was looking at me but when our eyes met he quickly looked down dropping my wrist as if it burned him. I was breathing hard. My mind was racing. "Okay." I simply said. I didn't know what else to say or do. I just stood there and stared at him in utter disbelief. This wasn't happening.  "So, i was wondering if I could walk you to your car?" He quickly added "I figure you have a car since last time I waited an hour for you to leave through the front door but you didn't. ..." Now I felt positively awful.  He had waited? That thought never even occurred to me. Before I could apologise he said "don't worry. It made the week that followed just a little more excruciatingly slow but today all the better." I couldn't get a word out. My brain had packed it's bags and left me alone with my hormones. Great. I just smiled , hoping he didn't expect more of me right now than breathing. "So,... can i?" I startled. "What? Yes, sure. Of course. Great." I was a hot mess. "Great. See you in a bit." And whit that he gave me one last overly confident wink, something he probably did whenever he tried to mess with fans. Get them all giddy and happy.. the Illusion of an honest flirt. I knew what he was doing and yet I was falling for it, hard. I sped into the changing rooms, glad that even though I preferred showing at hole,  I always brought my shower stuff with me. Always. So I took a quick shower and put my normal clothes back on. Thank the heavens I chose high waisted black skinny jeans and an asymmetrical almost see through grey blouse. Usually I would look like a bum leaving my apartment to go to the gym but that day I came from work. But when I stepped out, I didn't expect him to just stare at me mouth slightly agape. "Do I look so horrible when I'm all sweaty and exhausted? " I said way more confident than I truly felt. "No no, not at all. I just... You're beautiful." You could hear in his voice that he was sincere. Then he smiled again and held the door open for me. I shook my head at him, unable stop beaming like a neon light, as I walked past him. "You're trouble. I knew it." I muttered under my breath. "I heard that. And yes, I am." He suddenly said in a deep low voice right next to my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin as he took my arm and wrapped it around his. "Just making sure you don't get lost." He said with a wink. I couldn't speak. The feeling of his warm hand on top of mine, his muscular arm pressing against mine... I felt that familiar pull in my lower body. "That's my car." I said pointing at a tiny Volvo.  "Good." Again, his voice was low and deep and there was an edge to it, as if he was holding back something. I looked him in the eyes and was swallowed by a storm. I didn't realise it but his hands were on my waist, mine rested on his upper arms and he was guiding me backwards against my car. I flinched when the cold metal pressed against my back. But I didn't stop looking at him. His eyes seemed to search for something in mine, and when my gaze dropped to his lips, I could see a smirk forming telling me he had found what he was looking for. I told myself if you look up, he'll kiss you - DON'T!  but before I could even finish that thought I had looked up. And then he kissed me. And I could feel a deep sigh vibrating through my body, I hadn't even realised how much I wanted this. FINALLY. When he backed away again we were both out of breath and giddy. Just smiling at each other and kissing again and again. Neither of us said a word. Only when we heard someone clearing their throat very loudly, did we jump apart. It was Ryan, a couple yards away but still in full sight of my car. He was grinning so wide, I could see his pearl white teeth contrasting strongly with is dark skin. Seconds later the door next to him opened. The women's soul cycle squad. Sebastian quickly stepped back and I turned around and walked to the drivers door. "Bye. See you tomorrow?" He said with a sad smile as he pulled his hooded over his head. "I wouldn't miss it." I answered and got in my car. He jogged across the parking lot and was soon out of my sight. But I heard one loud female shriek and I knew they had caught him. As I drove off the premises I drove past him surrounded by women, he seemed nonchalant and all but his eyes seemed tense, only when he spotted me and I gave him a tiny wave did his eyes relax and an honest smile appeared on his face. Of course none of the histerical women around him noticed.  And then something dawned on me. I JUST MADE OUT WITH SEBASTIAN STAN IN A PARKING LOT. FUCK ME. I mean... please?


	2. 45 days of not breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea well... I couldn't stop there could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again written on my phone at work. No beta and only 1 proof reading so please be forgiving.

You didn't believe this was over did you? Of course I went back the next day. But.. He didn't show up. For the next 6 weeks he didn't show up.  

I had almost (!) forgotten that he even went to my gym when on the Wednesday of what would have been week 7 someone plopped down onto the bike next to me. I didn't immediately look up from my book, nor did I pull my headphones out. I just wasn't expecting him. Sebastian didn't like being ignored, which I didn't which he will never believe. He pulled one of my headphones out of my ear. "Hey Stranger!" He said with a broad grin on his face. I glanced over to him and back at my book. It might have seemed like I was mad or something but I was just utterly unable to process what I was seeing. It's been 44 days since I've seen this handsome face, since I've - I could feel myself blushing just thinking about it- made out with him. He chuckled and when I looked over to him I saw that he was watching my monitor. My heart rate had shot up as well as my blood pressure.  He knew he was the cause of that. It wasn't hard to figure out my face must have been red as a fire hydrant. I tried my best to regain my composure and turned to him once more. "Hey Stranger yourself. I didn't go MIA for 6 weeks." I said it with a smile and a wink but I knew I hadn't been as convincingly lighthearted as I had planned it to be, since there was an immediate shadow of guilt clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry. Really. I wanted to tell you but after that kiss it just.... I forgot. And.." Sebastian ran his hand through his hair sighing deeply, he was clearly distressed over this. I couldn't help myself, I had been feeling miserable for the past weeks, empty and bored, but most of all I had felt lonely. Was it weird to get attached so easily ? Yes, and it was probably, no it was definitely stupid but what was I supposed to do?  "Don't worry. I figured you had to work... though my work out was considerably less interesting without you around." I tried my best to sound casual but I think he caught on to my excitement real quick. His face lit up. "Would you mind giving me your number? Yet another thing I didn't ask last time." I nodded my head and gave him my number. My bike had told me a while ago that I was done, but unlike the other times I couldn't get myself to get up and leave. Sebastian seemed to have the same problem. A few moments spent in awkward silence only for us both to blurt out at the same time. "I was wonderi-"   
"Would you want to-" Nervous Laughter. "You go ahead." I gestured towards him. He cleared his throat, glanced around nervously and then focused his gaze on me. It became calm and even though my heart was beating a mile per minute I felt calm too. "Would you want to go out for dinner sometime?" I smiled.  "Make it lunch and my answer is yes." "Okay. Lunch it is." He beamed at me. I checked my watch. "I have to get going. I guess I'll be hearing from you." I looked around, no one was in the room with us so I  trailed my hand across his shoulders as I walked past him towards the exit. He was watching me leave, I could feel it. Part of me hoped he'd get up and just take me right then and there. The other part of me, the part that wanted a lunch date first because it was less sexually charged, that part wanted slow motion, safety and trust. I could only shake my head about myself. "You probably fucked it up. You idiot." I mumbled as I got dressed. My phone rang in my bag so I started looking for it rather frantically.  Who'd be messaging at this hour? It was Sebastian. 

*"I know I just saw you, but I keep thinking about you. Now you have my number as well xSebastian"* 

*"Well, I aim to impress. :D But seriously, I've been thinking about you too. I'm (and at this point I stared at my phone for at least 5 minutes until I actually typed it out and send it) glad you're back. x"*

I packed my things and left. I said goodbye to Ryan and jogged to my car since it was raining like crazy. Just as I closed the door my phone made a noise. 

*"Can I ask you something?"* 

Oh boy. *"Sure."*   
   
I contemplated driving and checking my messages at home, but before I could turn the sound off it beeped again. 

*"Why lunch?"* 

I had hoped he would keep that question until later. But I guess I had to tell him now and risk this whole thing blowing up in my face because he would think I'm weird.. or  worse a super prude or a psycho.  I didn't answer right away. I drove home first. By the time I made it to my apartment, I was almost ready to answer him. But what and how ? I didn't want to have dinner on a first date because most of the time it leads to sex.  And even though there was nothing I would have done rather, I didn't want to be a groupie for one night. I didn't want to be a gym fling. But I couldn't tell him that... could i? 

*"Did I say something wrong?"* 

Fuck.  I forgot to answer. 

*"No, sorry I was already on the road. You'll probably think I'm weird if I tell you why I didn't want dinner, just yet."* 

*"I doubt that. I'm glad you suggested it. I was just wondering. You don't have to answer though."* 

*"It's less romantic. Not that I didn't want something romantic, it's just... It's just at the end of the day.........and........You know... expectations...."* 

I hit send and at the same time cursed myself. After 10 minutes of no reply I was about to start crying. 

*"See, Now you think I'm weird!"* 

I was praying for an answer when my phone beeped again. 

*"I think I know what you mean. And I don't think you're weird. I'm actually glad you chose lunch. I want to get to know you before dinner ;) When are you free? xSeb"* 

Oh that cheeky son of a gun.  He got it alright. But I couldn't deny that it made me incredibly happy to know he didn't want a hit and run kind of thing. 

*"Maybe you're the weirdo. ;) My lunchbreak is usually around 12. But I'm completely free on the weekends."* 

*"Mind if I join you for lunch tomorrow?"* 

Damn.  I didn't expect that. *"Sure. I'm fixing my lunch right now... how about I make some for you too? Since I only have an hour it doesn't make much sense leaving campus trying to go anywhere that time of day."* 

*"That sounds actually really great. I'm looking forward to it. I have to go now though... I wish you a good night ;) xSeb"*

*"Me too. Good night! x"* 

As I fell back on my bed my head was spinning, my heart was beating like crazy and brain had packed it's bags and moved out. I was utterly useless in my crush on Sebastian.  "Lunch!" I exclaimed loudly at some point, jumped up and went to the kitchen to prepare something.  In the end I made a couscous salad and avocado toast with egg whites and bacon*. Afterwards I went to bed but I didn't get much sleep. I was excited and very very nervous.   
At around 1 am my phone chimed in the darkness. I was still awake so I saw no harm with checking it. It was a text. From Sebastian.  

*"I really hope I don't wake you up with this. But I can't sleep and I thought I'd see whether you're still awake.Again sorry. I probably shouldn't text you at this time.  xSeb"*

I giggled.  *"I'm wide awake, though I have absolutely no idea why. So don't be sorry. I'm glad you texted me."* 

*"So you can't sleep either? Anything exciting happening tomorrow that keeps you up?"* 

Doofus. Just you wait...

*"Well no... I guess there is a faculty meeting tomorrow and they'll announce the new parking spots and I heard a rumor I might be moved up to the front of the building. Soo fingers crossed! !"* 

There was a long pause. I was laughing to myself. Yes you are incredibly hot and when you look at me I feel like little more than a puddle of desire but I wouldn't make it that obvious. 

*"Sounds great. Nothing else?"* 

*" If you want to know whether I'm excited  about our lunch date tomorrow... "* 

5 minutes passed 

*"then what?"* 

Another 5 minutes 

*"hello?"* 

I couldn't contain myself. I was laughing way too much at this. 

*"Are you ?"* 

*"Excited or having a good laugh?"* 

*"Both?"* 

*"Yes. A lot."* I didn't dare ask whether he was excited. 

*"Me too."* 

And shortly after that I fell asleep with my phone clutched to my chest. 

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed and fit even though I barely slept 4 hours. I took a little longer to get ready, just putting a little extra effort in everything today. He knew me sweaty and covered by baggy workout clothes, so I felt the need to dress to impress. My first class was at 10 so getting up by 6 left me with more than enough time. I arrived at my office at 8 and started preparing for my class. One of my students popped in an hour later, we discussed her term paper and by the time she left it was almost time for me to go as well. I hated being late to my classes. I made it a point to be in the room 10 minutes before it started. I set everything up and listened to the idle chitchat of students pouring in. It was exam season or as some lecturer called it "Hunting Season" since they were on the hunt for those who did nothing all semester and would now fail. I sighed. University life  makes you very cynical in some aspects of life, regardless whether you a student or a teacher...   
My watch made a noise. Time to start.    
....  
"Alright, next week we're going to talk about the rise of female writers  after the Brontë sisters. Please read the text I uploaded.  I promise it's only 6 pages, easy to understand and actually fairly interesting. Also, come up with one female writer for every century after the Brontë sisters and then you're done preparing for next class. Now, get out!" I said with after laugh. As they quickly left I checked the time. "Already 12.... oh my oh my oh my..." Nervously i made my way back to my office but just as I unlocked it  I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and yelped. A tall, dark figure wearing sunglasses and a cap was standing behind me, very close. "Hi" i immediately recognised that dripping honey like voice and when he smiled I had to hold my breath to stop my knees from shaking. It made no sense but then again nothing made sense when he was this close. I could faintly smell his cologne as he lifted his hand to take of his sunglasses. "Hi" I answered breathlessly just before my speaking ability was drowned out by those ocean blue orbs he calls eyes. His hand reached out towards me, I froze, still staring at him. He reached past me and opened the door. The sound of the door opening was what brought me back to reality. I turned around and marched in trying desperately to sort through my brain. Futile. "I didn't expect you here. I mean I expected you to show up but not you like this." I rambled on as I walked through my.officr hurriedly cleaning up piles and piles of papers. My office was big. I had a mahogany desk opposite the door. The three walls without windows were covered in shelves filled with books and things I should throw away but never would. I had one big window and in front of it a table with two chairs. Usually I did most of my work there will  
Hich was why I had to clear the table off first. Underneath my desk was a mini fridge from which I took out our lunch. Sebastian was already seated and looking out the window.  I was on the 8th floor of the Anglophone tower as we called it. All English departments and even the library were in here. The view was great even though in the summer it was excruciatingly hot. "How'd you find me?" I asked as I sat down opposite of him. "Googled your name and the university." He answered with a wink. "Smart. What else did you find?" "Ia didn't look further. I... didn't want to be creepy." "I'd never know." I said with a sheepish grin. "Well no; but I would and I mich rather have you tell me everything about you than reading it by myself." He leaned forward, without noticing I mimicked his movements. We weren't far apart and my eyes just dropped to his lips when I remembered something important.  I jumped up, startling him a little. Quickly I locked the door and let down the blinds. Just as I sat back down again the doorknob was turned and you could hear someone bumping into the door because they expected it to be open. I put a finger to my lips. Sebastian just gave me a weird look but remained quiet.  "Damn. Y/N ? Are you there? I need to talk to you." The voice was angry. "We need to talk about this. I'm not letting you kick me out like that." I sighed quietly, staring at my hands. When I could hear the faint noise of steps leading away I sighed aloud and leaned back in my chair.  "Sorry about that. He's.... my TA and things didn't end well." I said very quietly. Looking at Sebastian was the last thing I was capable of but what choice did I have? I looked at him and his gaze was closed off. I replayed the words I'd just said in my head and realised how it must have sounded. "Oh no he's ... we weren't. .. no. He was my Teachers Assistant for 2 semesters and then I not only found him blowing his boyfriend in my office, thankfully the old one not in here, and then I found out that he plagiarised some of my students works to polish his own... I fired him, told him he couldn't write his thesis under me anymore." "Oh." Sebastian gave me a long look. "Sounds like he's been giving you quite some trouble." There was honest concern in his voice. "Oh it's alright. He knows he's in deep shit if I go to the Dean with this, but he's mad because he found out that I told my colleague, who is now supervising his thesis, to be hard on him and to make sure he doesn't plagiarise anything. And apparently she's been giving him a hard time. And now he wants back in my care." I shook my head laughing slightly.  "So stupid." Suddenly Sebastian laughed out loud. "Yea stupid describes that well"   
Changing the subject I put all the food on the table. "Hungry?" It sounded more like an innuendo than I planned and all I got was a very cheeky smirk, an intense look and a low "Starving." It took all my grown-ass-woman-ness to not whimper and jump him. Pictures of us making put flashed through my mind and I felt my face heat up. I was blushing. Hard. We ate mostly in content silence.  Apart from the usual "oh my God this is so good" chitchat we just looked out of the window and across the landscape. Occasionally our eyes would meet and I could feel a tug on my stomach. Like it was pulling me forward. To him. I wanted him. As if he knew he smiled. Suddenly he got up, walked over to me, only two steps how is it possible that he makes TWO STEPS look like a panther prowling through the jungle, and then he stood in front of me. I was still seated, looking upward not knowing what to say or do. His hand reached for my face.  He tilted my chin upwards as his face came closer. His other hand grabbed mine, which was resting on the table, our fingers intertwined and I was still staring at him, unmoving. He was so close. When his lips finally (!!) touched mine, I sighed just barely realising that I had stopped breathing. And when we parted it felt like I was taking the first breath in 45 days.

**Author's Note:**

> So Yea. .. this was inspired by re-watching my favourite post from Seb on insta https://www.instagram.com/p/BW25RI1h8SL/ it's my favourite because it was posted on my birthday. But then there is also this one: https://www.instagram.com/p/BVPXwkflhPy/ which is why I'm a little bit obsessed with Gym!Seb :D
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone wants to write some smut for meeee?


End file.
